A minha Alma em troca da Vida
by Tamara-nee
Summary: Sasuke morre num acidente de carro e Naruto, ao ver a pessoa por quem havia se apaixonado morta, faz um trato com o demônio Kyuubi... Shounen-ai


**A minha alma em troca da vida...**

_**I: O acidente, o trato e o fim...**_

Naruto estava no hospital junto de seus amigos. Ele mexia distraidamente no celular enquanto se lembrava daquela cena horrível que vira.

_Sasuke se despediu de seus amigos, estava tão contente naquele dia, Sakura havia aceitado ficar com ele. O Uchiha estava tão distraído que foi atravessar a rua no exato momento em que vinha um carro em alta velocidade:_

_- Sasuke! Cuidado!_

_Naruto tentou avisar seu amigo, mas já era tarde demais. O carro atropelou o garoto que saiu rolando por três metros até bater com a cabeça no meio fio:_

_- Não... Não, não!_

_O loiro não conseguia acreditar que aquilo havia acontecido. Todos correram até Sasuke e depois de muita discussão o levaram para o hospital._

E ali estavam eles, esperando aflitos pelo médico. Quando o mesmo apareceu, todos se levantaram;

- Como ele está doutor? – Sakura perguntou quebrando o silencio que havia se instalado no local – Ele vai ficar bem?

- Temo que não – respondeu o homem deixando todos assustados.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – grita Naruto com uma dor no peito.

- O caso dele é muito sério e infelizmente não consigo ver volta...

- Pare de enrolar e diga de uma vez!

- Sasuke só tem algumas horas de vida...

- Não...

A Haruno começa a chorar descontroladamente, enquanto tentava ser acalmado por Ino e Hinata. Os demais se deixaram cair nos sofás, menos o Uzumaki, que insistira em querer ver o moreno e havia conseguido permissão do médico.

O louro andava pelos corredores até encontrar o quarto em que o Uchiha se encontrava. Ao entrar vê o amigo todo enfaixado, ele estava deitado e parecia estar dormindo, parecia:

- Quem está aí?

- Eu, teme..

- Naruto?

- Hai...

- O que aconteceu?

- Você foi atropelado por um carro...

- E o que está acontecendo comigo? – pergunta o Uchiha com a voz fraca.

- Como assim?

- Parece que eu estou morrendo...

-...

Um silencio sinistro se apodera do quarto até que Naruto decidi falar:

- Você está morrendo...

- O_o

- Você só tem algumas horas de vida...

- Não...

-...

- Eu quero falar com a Sakura!

- Eu irei chamá-la – fala o louro tristemente.

O garoto se dirigiu até a porta, mas para ao ouvir Sasuke gritando:

- Está doendo!

- Sasu... Sasuke?

- Eu não consigo ver nada!

-...!

- Eu... Eu... Eu estou mor...

O Uzumaki entendeu o que havia acontecido, era simples, Sasuke havia acabado de morrer na sua frente;

- Não...

- x.x

- _Você precisa fazer alguma coisa, Naruto, pense, pense!_

- x.x

- Já sei! – fala o louro apagando a luz e se dirigindo até o amigo.

- x.x

- Se você realmente existe como dizem me ajude, Kyuubi!

- O que você me dará em troca? – pergunta um garoto ruivo de olhos vermelhos que apareceu do nada – E o que você quer que eu faça?

- É real?

- Hunf... É claro!

- Você po... Pode trazer Sasu... Sasu de volta?

- Me daria a sua alma em troca?

- O que você quisesse pelo Sasuke!

- Eu realmente não entendo vocês, humanos...

-...

- Dar a alma em troca da vida de uma pessoa que não o ama? Vocês são muito estranhos...

- Você vai trazer ele de volta ou não?

- Vou... – fala o demônio se aproximando da cama e pondo as duas mãos em cima do peito do moreno – Assine aquela promessa de sangue...

Um pergaminho aparece no ar e junto dele, uma agulha. Naruto pega a agulha e fura seu dedo, para depois pressioná-lo no pergaminho que desapareceu logo depois:

- Eu gostei de você, por isso te dou mais seis meses pra você poder aproveitar antes de eu vir te buscar...

- Arigatou...

- Seu amigo está dormindo, amanhã ele poderá fazer o que sempre fazia...

Naruto deixa algumas lágrimas escaparem, que são secas por Kyuubi, o mesmo uni seus lábios aos do louro em um selinho, para depois dizer:

- Sua alma me pertence, você terá apenas seis meses, então, aproveite.

- Ha... Hai...

O demônio desaparece, deixando o Uzumaki sozinho. Depois de um tempo parado, ele decidi ir chamar Sakura.

No dia seguinte, para surpresa de todos, Sasuke estava recuperado e recebera alta. Decidiram comemorar na casa do garoto. Quando estavam todos rindo e se divertindo, Uchiha Itachi chama Naruto para uma conversa a sós:

- O que você fez?

- Co... Como assim?

- Ninguém volta a viver do nada, Naruto...

-...

- Eu estava indo ver Sasuke quando ouvi os monitores... Ele estava morto!

- O_O

- Então, o que você fez?

- Na... Nada...

- Eu sei que você fez alguma coisa e quero saber o que! – fala o homem prendendo o louro contra a parede.

- Eu... Eu fiz um trato...

- Com quem?

- Com o demônio Kyuubi...

- O que ele te pediu em troca? – pergunta Itachi tremendo.

- A minha al... Alma...

- O_O

-...

- Naruto...

O moreno junta seus lábios aos do Uzumaki e começa a beijá-lo. Itachi sempre o tratara assim, mesmo sabendo que ele amava Sasuke. Itachi o consolava, já havia ido muitas vezes pra cama com o mais velho e sabia que hoje seria mais uma vez. Naruto dormia nos braços do Uchiha, todos já haviam ido embora quando o mais novo abre a porta e depara com aquela cena:

- Naruto? Itachi?

-...

- Vocês...? O que é que tá acontecendo aqui?

- Estou apenas consolando o Naruto-kun, otouto...

- Consolando? Você chama isso de consolar?

Sasuke gritava como um louco, ele não estava com ciúmes, mas Naruto era seu melhor amigo e ele sabia que Itachi podia ser traiçoeiro:

- Eu vou embora...

-?

- Matane, Itachi-kun... – se despede o louro passando reto pelo amigo.

Desde aquele dia, a amizade entre Sasuke e Naruto nunca foi a mesma, os dois mal se olhavam e muito menos se falavam. Já haviam se passado cinco meses desde o acidente, cinco meses desde o trato. Faltava um mês, um mês para Kyuubi vir buscar a alma de Naruto. Eles estavam no intervalo quando o moreno foi falar com o amigo:

- O que você quer?

- Onde estão os seus bons modos?

- Eles foram morrendo aos poucos...

- Hunf...

- Então?

- Vim te convidar para o meu noivado...

- Não vou...

- Itachi estará lá...

- E daí?

- Pensei que você e ele... – fala o Uchiha confuso ante a indiferença do Uzumaki.

- Que nós tínhamos alguma coisa?

-...

- Ele só me servia de consolo...

- Consolo do que?

-...

Silencio, era a melhor resposta diante daquela pergunta. Ele nunca iria responder; não que fosse por orgulho, não era orgulhoso, porém, era melhor que Sasuke nunca viesse saber da verdade:

- Por a Sakura ter me escolhido em vez de escolher você?

- Não...

- Então consolo de que, Naruto?

-...

- Não consigo te entender!

- Consolo por a pessoa que eu amo não me amar!

-...

- O seu mundo deve estar um mar de rosas, enquanto o meu...!

-...

- Enquanto o meu só há tristeza e trevas!

- Na... Naruto...

- Eu estou morrendo aos poucos, mas ninguém vê somente o Itachi...

- Você não está morrendo, você está bem...

- Não espero que você me entenda, Sasuke...

-...

- Matane... – fala o louro se levantando e indo para a sala de aula – Diga a Sakura-chan que sinto muito por não poder ir ao noivado de vocês...

O moreno observa assustado Naruto se afastar. Aquele não podia ser o Naruto que conhecia, aquele era frio, calculista, serio, era o oposto do verdadeiro. E como assim ele estava morrendo? Quem era a pessoa que rejeitava o amor dele? Precisava ter um conversa séria com Itachi, só ele poderia responder suas dúvidas.

O resto da aula passa angustiante para o Uchiha, que mal esperava à hora de chegar a casa. Quando chegou a mesma, irrompeu decidido no quarto do mais velho:

- O que o Naruto tem?

- Hã?

- Por que ele está diferente?

- Você deveria perguntar isso a ele, não acha?

- Como se ele fosse me responder!

-...

- Então?

- Oras! Pra que você quer saber? Você nunca se importou com ele...

- Ele é meu melhor amigo! Preciso saber o que está acontecendo!

- Que tipo de pessoa deixa o melhor amigo sacrificar a própria alma? Ah sim, uma pessoa como você!

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – pergunta Sasuke preocupado com o ódio estampado no olhar do irmão – O Naruto não faria algo assim...

- Faria e já fez!

Do que ele tava falando? Do que eles estavam falando? Será que ambos, seu amigo e seu irmão, tinham bolado essa brincadeira de mau gosto pra cima dele. No entanto, o olhar de Itachi, havia algo ali que não dava a entender que fosse uma brincadeira. Havia ódio, nunca vira seu irmão naquele estado e, se o conhecia isso queria dizer que realmente havia algo de errado acontecendo:

- Você estaria morto ainda se não fosse pelo Naruto!

- Como assim "ainda"?

- Você estava morto, otouto...

- Não! Eu não estava! Eu... Eu tô vivo!

- Hai, você está vivo! Mas só porque o Naruto-kun vendeu a alma dele para o Kyuubi...

- O_O

- Tudo isso pra que você vivesse...

- O Naruto está realmente morrendo?

- Então ele te disse...

- Isso é verdade?

- Hai...

Um pesadelo, só podia ser. Seu amigo de infância morrendo? Ele; ainda vivo por causa de um trato feito com um demônio? Esse não parecia ser mais o mundo real, parecia ser um mundo de trevas escondido no inconsciente de sua mente:

- Ele só tem mais esse mês de vida até que Kyuubi venha buscar sua alma...

-...

- Ele teve seis meses para aproveitar a vida...

- Quem ele a... Ama?

- Isso eu não posso te dizer, você terá que descobrir sozinho, isso, se já não descobrisse...

- Huh?

- Oras, otouto, não é obvio? – perguntou Itachi com um meio sorriso cheio de sarcasmo.

-...

O menor saiu do quarto tentando adivinhar o que Itachi quis dizer com aquela pergunta, mas por mais que tentasse não conseguia descobrir.

Decidiu ir a casa do louro para ter uma conversa com ele. Quando chegou lá, Uzumaki Kushina lhe disse que o filho estava no chuveiro e que ele poderia esperar no quarto do mesmo.

Enquanto estava no aposento, Sasuke foi atraído por um caderno de capa preta. Foi até ele e o abriu e, para sua grande surpresa, estava segurando o diário do amigo. Começou a virar as páginas rapidamente até encontrar a anotação daquele dia e então começou a lê-lo:

_**19/07/09**_

_**Hoje, Sasuke veio falar comigo! Eu tinha esperança que ele falasse de alguma coisa que não fosse sobre a Sakura, mas foi justamente disso que ele veio me falar. Veio me convidar para o noivado idiota dele e daquela vaca cor-de-rosa! Tive vontade de chorar!**_

_**Por mais que eu tente não consigo chamar a atenção dele! E falta só um mês para o prazo, do trato, acabar... Eu amo uma pessoa que me ignora... Apaixonar-me loucamente por Uchiha Sasuke foi a pior coisa que eu poderia ter feito! Mas fazer o que? Ninguém consegue controlar seus sentimentos!**_

_**Talvez quando for levado por Kyuubi não seja tão ruim assim, pelo menos, eu não irei mais sofrer em silencio... **_

- Sasu... Sasuke?

O moreno olha assustado para a porta, onde um Naruto tremendo lhe dirigia um olhar sem vida:

- O que você tá fazendo aqui? E quem te deu permissão pra mexer nas minhas coisas? – explodiu o garoto.

-...

- Vai embora! Eu não quero falar com você!

- Mas eu quero! – reagiu o outro – Naruto, o que está escrito nesse diário é verdade?

- Co... Como assim? – fala o Uzumaki agora recuando.

O Uchiha prende o amigo contra a parede, aproximando em demasia os corpos:

- É verdade? É verdade que você gosta de mim, que você me ama?

-... – lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto de menor

- Naruto...

Sasuke secou as lágrimas do louro com o polegar e lhe deu um leve selinho:

- Se eu soubesse não teria namorado a Sakura...

- Ma... Mas você a... Ama...

- Não...

-?

- Eu sinto atração por ela pelo fato de ser uma mulher, mas sempre te amei mesmo eu não aceitando inteiramente isso...

- É tarde demais...

- Huh?

- Só tenho um mês e não vou usá-lo para botar esperanças no seu coração, para depois você sofrer...

- Não precisa ser assim, você pode quebrar o...

- É uma promessa de sangue, não tem como quebrá-la...

- O_O

- Gomenasai, Sasuke...

O moreno junta seus lábios aos do Uzumaki, que tenta resistir, mas acaba se entregando. Foi um beijo quente, cheio de desejo e amor, foi o primeiro beijo deles, mas também foi o último:

- Aishiteru, Sasuke...

- Aishiterumo...

-...

- Bem, já vou indo...

- Huh?

- Matane, Naruto!

- Matane!

Os dias restantes se passam rapidamente, parecia que o Uchiha se esquecera que o amigo estava prestes a morrer, porque no último dia de vida do mesmo, ele não o fora visitar.

Quando estava preparado para dormir, ele apareceu:

- Chegou a hora, Naruto-kun...

- É... Eu sei...

- Então, se divertiu bastante?

- Mais do que eu esperava...

- Hum...

-...

- Bem, vamos?

- Huh? Ah sim! Vamos!

Kyuubi puxou o louro pela mão e o beijou; nunca se sentira assim em relação a um humano, mas parecia que aquele garoto era exceção:

- Você é meu agora, Naruto-kun...

- É... Acho que sou – fala o Uzumaki com um sorriso travesso.

Naquele mesmo momento, Sasuke entrava em choque enquanto ouvia seu irmão falar:

- Não! Não é!

- Hai, otouto, hoje foi e é o último dia de Naruto-kun... – insistiu o maior tentando convencer a si mesmo da verdade.

- Eu... Eu tenho que vê-lo! – gritou o moreno saindo correndo de casa.

Mas já era tarde demais, Naruto já deixara o corpo quando Sasuke chegara em sua casa. Na verdade, o louro ainda estava lá e sentiu uma dor muito forte quando viu o garoto ao qual amava se desesperar e começar a chorar descontroladamente sobre o corpo sem vida:

- Não há nada que podemos fazer né?

- Não...

- Hm...

-...

- Sinto muito, muito mesmo, Sasuke...

E assim Naruto e Kyuubi se foram, não sem antes ouvirem um grito de desespero e dor irromper pela noite, um grito que chamava por uma pessoa que nunca mais responderia:

- NARUTOOO!


End file.
